


Now and Never

by EmeraldBitch



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, excerpt, i should be sleeping rn, literally forgot about this til i found it in my tumblr drafts lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: Change comes in waves. Nezumi learns to ride it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOO i was looking through my drafts and found this excerpt from a fic that i wrote wayyyyy back when
> 
> i literally dont remember writing this but enjoy i guess??? title and summary is bs btw but i tried to work with what i have atm

If there is one thing that Nezumi valued the most, it is comfortable consistency. The boy learned to live a humble life and doesn’t have much. Although he lives in a space with a worth just below the poverty line, it is filled with his fair share of well-earned battered books. It may be scarcely furnished but everything was functional. It even has working plumbing. Overall, it is livable shelter for him and his little mice.

Beyond these basic necessities, Nezumi finds himself also valuing the view of the starry night merging with the rough sea from the window beside his lumpy bed. It is a far development from the earthy walls surrounding him and his childhood while growing up in an underground cave. At nighttime, the stars accompanied him as he went home from another tiresome yet fulfilling night of singing and performing in front of hardworking men and women after a hard day’s work in the sea to the last moments of consciousness he has for the day.

Indeed, his likes this setting. Tired from his work but content, he let the waves lull him to sleep while watching the North Star winks through his lashes.

* * *

If there is one thing that Nezumi valued the most, it is comfortable consistency. However, this is being threatened by a certain white-haired stranger.

“Good morning, Nezumi!”

Make that an ex-stranger.

One fateful morning, a boy from the inlands suddenly decided to build a lighthouse just clear of the perimeter of Nezumi’s land, on a little cliff over the fisherfolks’ boats and port. The boy is around his age and a baker’s only son. His favorite bread for breakfast is blueberry muffin but his all around favorite is his mother’s cherry pie. He studies Ecology in a university inland. He loves dogs. He also lost his father to the unforgiving sea.

Nezumi unwilling knows all of these because the boy works noisily and never seemed to shut up.  
  
“Shion,” was Nezumi’s form of greeting and acknowledgement.

…

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that’s it. I don’t have any idea what i planned this to be??????? i am honestly stumped atm so i’ll just leave this here and probs never continue it i crey


End file.
